Lung Capacity
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Kai and Takao improvise on the science experiments on measuring lung capacity [KaiTakao KaiTy YAOI]


**Warning : **Ohmygosh, the OOC-ness (or not XD), it's short and drabblish-type, let's just assume that people at Takao's high school accepted Kai with open arms (despite the fact that he's too old for Takao's class), and… dun, dun, dun: a **make-out scene**! This fanfiction contains my all-time favorite pairing from Beyblade, **Kai x Takao** (Western fans might know them as **Kai x Tyson**).

**Please Enjoy :)**

* * *

The students at Class 1-A were divided into groups of two, and since nobody even _dare_d to come within five meters of **Kai Hiwatari**, the young teacher smiled and asked **Takao Kinomiya** to pair up with the grouchy, older teen. Not that Takao (or even Kai) minded.

"Hey, Kai!" Takao greeted with his usual enthusiasm, which only served to be fueled more when he's talking to or about Kai. The other merely grunted in response, but the three-time world champion is used to such treatment from Kai. At first, he was hurt from the meanness of the older male, but it dawned on him that those qualities and quirks make Kai… well, _Kai_.

"So, what are we going to do?" Takao asked, face eager to try whatever experiment their teacher would dish out to them. Kai, as expected, merely pointed his head towards the direction of the board, eyes looking bored.

"Cool," Takao whistled lowly, watching their teacher demonstrate on how to blow the balloon properly to give them the best results. They're supposed to blow on the balloon, and the partner would measure the diameter of the inflated piece of rubber; the formulas written down on the board would be used to compute the person's lung capacity depending on the size of the balloon.

Takao watched the other pairs work: Kyoujuu looked like he's going to faint from blowing that small balloon, while Hiromi is cheering the computer genius on. The Dragoon-holder turned to his partner expectantly, only to see Kai's face schooled into a thoughtful look, with the sky-blue balloon laid down on Kai's palm.

"Kai?"

Kai's expression remained pensive and Takao bounded closer to _his _Kai, brown eyes peering up to his former captain's face.

"Kai?" Takao tried again. "Kai, we need to do that now…"

A few more seconds of silence, then, Kai said in a dark, furtive tone. "I know another way to measure our lung capacities, Kinomiya." Takao is oblivious to the strange glint on his captain's eyes, as well as the eerie tone.

"Takao?" Kai prompted, his voice husky. Takao blinked disbelievingly, since this is the first time he could remember the other addressing him by his given name. It caught him off-guard, just as Kai planned. Really, Takao is so predictable.

Before Takao could even recover, Kai pulled him by the long sleeves of their uniform and pressed his lips against Kinomiya's. There's no complaint from the shorter teen; in fact, if Takao's pleasant moan is any indication, Takao's more than satisfied with the turn of events.

They continued with kissing, dimly aware that the noise of the classroom subsided drastically. Kai's lips continued ravishing Takao's mouth, as though he'd die if starved of this chance to kiss the cheerful teen. Takao's hands are running mindlessly, fumbling desperately to explore all of Kai. The pressing need to breathe is at the back of their minds, but they're too caught up with their impromptu make-out scene to even pull away and breathe.

Takao felt his knees grow into jelly, from the pleasurable sensations, from giddy happiness and from the lack of air. Kai is having similar troubles, though he still kept on twisting and turning his tongue inside Takao's mouth, the action pushing their faces much closer than ever.

"Uhh, guys?" Hiromi tried asking, her voice devoid of the usual scream-quality. In fact, she sounds embarrassed, along with her partner, Kyoujuu. The rest of the class is too dumbfounded to even utter a single syllable.

Kai pulled away from Takao almost reluctantly, and their separation was as difficult as one travels at the speed of light. A thin trail of saliva still connects their bruised and kiss-swollen lips; Takao's panting, sucking deep breaths and feeling his lungs burning. He looks at Kai who looks contentedly smug.

"And that Kinomiya," Kai said confidently, even though his light panting ruined the entire effect, "…is how you measure your lung capacity."

* * *

**OWARI**

Waa, 655 words of utter pointless-ness :P But I found it cute :D This fanfic is inspired by the lack of Kai x Takao fanfics T.T;; It's like PWP, minus the lemon -.-;;

**Please review :)**

I'm going to try my best to make other Kai x Takao fanfics c",)


End file.
